Smash Mansion Babies
by Chaokachu
Summary: After a spell gone wrong transforms eight fighters into babies, Rosalina, Peach, Daisy and Robin must try and look after these troublemaking tykes until they find a reverse spell.
1. Chapter 1

Smash Mansion Babies Chapter 1: How the Nonsense Began.

I don't own any characters, yada yada yada.

Just a silly little idea that popped into my head.

Rochelle, my Mii Gunner, is dark skinned with black hair in a ponytail and has emerald Default Female eyes.

Enjoy!

Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Princess Rosalina were just relaxing and taking tea out in the mansion gardens as Robin practiced his magic.

"I suppose that Smash Brothers is a change to my usually plain lifestyle. I've always wanted to be an awesome fighter, as I don't think Mario Kart counts towards fighting." Rosalina smiled calmly, a green Luma darting around her and attempting to sneakily take biscuits off a plate. "Uh uh, little guy! Say please?" Daisy laughed to the little star being, who twittered and squeaked. "Good boy, Luma!" Peach praised. They all laughed a little and each took a sip of their tea, when Robin shouted "And now, I'll show you my final trick!"

It turned out that Mega Man, Lucas, Meta Knight, Pit, Isabelle, Rochelle the Mii Gunner, Jigglypuff and Leah the Pink Villager had gathered round Robin to see him perform magic at the other end of the garden.

"How cute, the others are watching Robin! Hope they enjoy the show!" Peach giggled.

"I bet that they're gonna pay Robin with loads of money for letting them watch!" Daisy whispered to Rosalina, nudging her.

Robin charged up his magic, chanted something and was about to blast the sky full of colourful sparks when Daisy shouting "Yeah, go Robin!" scared him and he shouted something wrong. A magical blast engulfed everyone watching except the princesses, who'd made a run for it…

"..."

Robin blinked a couple of times, sat up and asked "Is everyone alright?" There was a lot of shuffling and groaning before the dust cleared. He saw Mega Man's helmet and picked it up… and a baby boy with massive blue eyes, spiky black hair and blue armour stared up at him from where it was before crying for his helmet. "What in the world?!" Robin yelled. He looked around, and everyone who'd been close to him had been transformed into babies!

"Woah… how did Robin do this?" Rosalina asked confusedly, watching the drama unfold from a bush she'd leapt into during the blast. Peach and Daisy sat up on either side of her and shrugged. "Great mess up, Daisy! Look what happened!" Peach muttered sarcastically.

Baby Lucas was already beginning to start some trouble by tugging on Baby Rochelle's hair, who screeched, decided Baby Meta Knight did it and slapped him. Baby Meta Knight slapped Baby Rochelle back harder. Baby Rochelle tried to hit Baby Meta Knight back harder than he did, but missed and slapped Baby Pit, who screamed and crawled towards Baby Mega Man, crying, and tried hugging the baby bot, who objected strongly by wriggling. Baby Mega Man was still crying because he wanted his helmet. "Calm down, everyone! Why are you all angry?" Robin asked, immediately understood the stress of trying to look after one child, albeit eight. Just then, Rosalina came over, and pulled her wand out. She resized Mega Man's helmet so it would fit him, and used a Calming Spell on everyone before picking up the three who hadn't gotten into nonsense: Isabelle, Leah and Igglybuff (Who used to be Jigglypuff). Baby Isabelle and Baby Leah squeaked joyfully and Igglybuff smiled cutely.

"Well, Robin… It looks like you have eight nonsense babies to look after, unless you know a reverse spell?" Peach stated quietly, pulling herself out of the bush and dragging Daisy with her.

"Uh, unless I can find out which spell I used, I can't reverse them. Rosalina?" Robin muttered.

"No clue. I suppose we have to wait for the magic to wear off, but who knows how long that will take?" Rosalina sighed as she watched Baby Pit bother Baby Mega Man repeatedly, resulting in a tantrum from both of them.

"Well, I guess we're temporary babysitters for now! Think of how fun it could be though!" Daisy tried to raise everyone's spirits again, but she only got given three holy mothers of all death glares.

**Guess that's it for this Chapter of Smash Mansion Babies. See you in the next one! **


	2. Chapter 2

Smash Mansion Babies Chapter 2: The Most Dangerous Baby Ever!

[INSERT COPYRIGHT STUFF ABOUT ME NOT OWNING SSBU HERE]

"Hey, can you _please_ just let me feed you?!" Daisy tried to place a bottle into Baby Leah the Pink Villager's mouth. She was holding her in one arm, the bottle of milk in her other hand, trying to make Leah stop wiggling so much. The Baby Villager was finding her predicament hilarious, and laughed every time Daisy growled at her. Peach took Leah from Daisy's arms, and instructed her on what to do. Leah allowed Peach to put the bottle in her mouth and started drinking… before spitting it into Peach's face and giggling again.

"Guess you're not having too much fun either…" Robin groaned, watching the two princesses try and feed Leah. He was tasked with trying to make Baby Pit eat his food, with no luck. Pit had already chucked an entire bowl of baby food at Robin then flung his spoon at Igglybuff, who started having a huge Pokémon tantrum of which had only just calmed. "Piiit, here comes a dragon! Raaaawr!" Robin cooed, trying to place the spoon in Pit's mouth. Pit wasn't having it and screeched, throwing his bowl across the room. Rovin ducked, and it hit Rosalina, who was trying to get Rochelle to stop pointing her cutlery at Baby Isabelle like a gun and just eat her food. "No no no, Pit. We don't throw. Bad, naughty boy." Peach sighed. She had just wiped the milk Leah spat at her off her face and was just really tired. As everyone else was fed, she noticed that they'd forgotten Baby Mega Man, who was sitting and playing with some toy cars. "Ohh, come here, little blue rascal." the Pink Princess coaxed to the baby bot. He turned away from her, so Peach walked over and proceeded to pick him up… but before she could, Mega Man scowled, threw a toy car hard enough that it knocked Peach back a little, activated both Mega Busters, and launched huge jets of flame from them. "Mega Man, no! Bad boy! Don't play with fire!" Rosalina shouted as everyone screamed. She pulled out her wand, which sparkled brightly and made Mega Man stop trying to set fire to everything without realising. He giggled upon seeing it shine and babbled joyfully. Using her magic, Rosalina put out all the flames that Mega Man had created and restored a little order in the makeshift playroom.

"I c-can't believe that…" Robin whispered in a choked way, obviously terrified by the nightmarishly behaved robot baby.

All the babies except Mega Man had begun wailing and crying, all frightened by what happened. That's when Baby Meta Knight had had enough of everyone ignoring him, and decided to try and scream over everyone. He succeeded, giving everyone an earful of his high pitched squeal. "Oh gosh! Meta Knight, what's that!" Daisy called out, pointing at a mobile hanging from the ceiling to try and make Meta Knight stop screaming. The baby Star Warrior closed his mouth and stared at the spinning decoration, before clapping his nub-like hands together and laughing, much to the relief of the four babysitters. Igglybuff, Leah, Lucas, Isabelle and Rochelle had been behaving well during the Mega Man/Meta Knight drama, but had grown tired of it and started throwing food and bowls and cutlery. "Here we go again…" Peach muttered.

**After dinner… **

"Whew…" Robin sighed, shaking his head. "Who knew that babies are so much bother?!"

"I deal with misbehavioural Lumas all the time, but they're never this bad!" Rosalina admitted.

The four had left the eight babies in pens in the playroom and were just taking a break, when there was a loud _thud_ and then someone crying and yelling. The four darted in to find Pit in Mega Man's playpen. Mega Man was screeching while pulling on Pit's hair, and Pit was try to slap him with his wings. "You two are being very naughty boys right now!" Robin scolded as he picked Pit up and placed him in his pen. He then picked up Mega Man… who climbed onto Robin's head, activated his Buster and launched a Crash Bomb at the princesses, who'd been watching at that point. They quickly deactivated the Crash Bomb and advanced towards Mega Man, who'd climbed back down Robin's head and was crawling around and bothering the other babies. "Eh eh eh, no!" Rosalina tutted as she lifted the boy bot up. He decided that he was angry for no reason and Spark Shocked her. "Ehhhhh… he's certainly got energy to burn, hasn't he…" Rosalina laughed quietly, completely singed.

**That's it for another (hopefully) hilarious chapter of Smash Mansion Babies! Next one will be out tomorrow, when the Babysitter Four have to try and get Mega Man under control while helping Lucas have a great birthday! **


End file.
